Disneyland is Really Where Dreams Come True!
by Big Time Rusher16
Summary: Gustavo got the boys a gig at performing at Disney Land and he wants the boys to learn from watching other performers there. When a certain group makes an appearance they definitly make sure to watch! Will they learn more than Gustavo had in mind?
1. Oc Form Contest

**Hey I decided to make an oc story for Big Time Rush so please send in some ocs for Kendall, James, and Carlos! Here is the oc form.**

**Full Name: **

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Backround:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Style:**

**Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Accessories:**

**Fears:**

**Guilty Pleasures:**

**Fav Color:**

**Fav Food:**

**Fav Animal:**

**Fav Drink:**

**Fav Movie:**

**Fav Ride in Disney Land/California Adventure or any amusment park:**

**Fav Song/Artists:**

**Instrument you play:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**BTR Guy:**

**How you and my character became friends:**

**Band Name Ideas:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Here is my OC<strong>_

_**Full Name: Raegan Andrea Delaney**_

_**Nicknames: Rae, Reggae, Regi,**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: A very out going and hyper personality always greeting people excitedly and tends not to aknowledge their personal space. She is always doing crazy and recklace things just for the thrill of it and if your not careful she will drag you along for the ride. She has a very random and which makes her say the wierdest things at the wierdest times as well as try to befriend everyone. She gets very sarcastic and rude when people are rude to her. She is also VERY protective of her friends and generally anyone who is in trouble often getting into fights because of how compassionate she is even though she can be compassionate to a fault.**_

_**Appearance: Dirty blond hair that goes down to her butt with green and blue streaks in it with feather extensions. Bright green eyes with long eye lashes. Kinda short with a tan and athletic build**_

_**Backround: Raegan grew up on the beaches of Malibu where she was practically raised in the water so she loves surfing, and any other beach activities. When she was 11 her parents when out in the middle of the night for a romantic boat ride and didnt tell anyone and the boat ended up sinking**_

_**Family:Aunt Kim, Brother Nick, mom and dad deceased**_

_**Hobbies:Surfing, skateboarding, horseback riding, performing on stage, reading, making movies, listening to music, and really any sport.**_

_**Style: She like wearing bright clothing with crazy patterns, And beach wear like shorts and tank tops. Wears vests, ties, hats, cargo pants, skinny jeans, leather jackets, but will never ever wear dresses or skirts. She always has her nails painted.**_

_**Piercings/Tattoos: Has her belly button pierced, a stud in her nose, her ear lobes pierced and two cartilage piercings on her right ear.**_

_**Accessories: Lots of rings, necklaces, bracelets and fingerless gloves. Her mothers shark tooth choker, dads leather bracelet, dog tags**_

_**Fears: Has seperation anxiety and freaks our whenever she doesnt know where her friends are.**_

_**Guilty Pleasures: Still loves watching pokemon and power rangers**_

_**Fav Color: Black, Red, purple, blue, green, silver**_

_**Fav Food:quesadillas, candy**_

_**Fav Animal:Wolf, Cheetah, Horse**_

_**Fav Drink:monsters, arizona ice tea, and sodas**_

_**Fav Movie: Incidious, Shudder Island, Disney movies and all the pokemon movies**_

_**Fav Ride in Disney Land/California Adventure or any amusment park: Any haunted house ride**_

_**Fav Song/Artists:Big Time Rush, Nikki Flores, Savannah Outen, Daughtry, Eminem, Rhianna, Colbie Callet**_

_**Instrument you Play: drums, guitar**_

_**Likes: Surfing, skateboarding, horseback riding, performing on stage, reading, making movies, listening to music, and really any sport.**_

_**Dislikes:the color pink, anything that could take her friends away from her**_

_**Other: Loves to dance hip hop and carries around a video camera to capture anything embaressing her and her friends end up doing. She has a dog and a pet snake.**_

_**BTR Guy: Logan**_

_**Band Name Ideas: Destination Uknown, Dreamscape**_


	2. Disney Wishes

**Thank you to all the people who sent in oc and here I are the winners! I also have the outfits that they are wearing when the boys meet them so if the winners want me to add or change anything with the outfit feel free to let me know.**

**_Kendall's love interest is Kaia Harmony Martinez from BellaRosa17_**

**_Carlos love interest is Charlotte Iris Woods from XavierJulius_**

**_James love interest it Skylar Gace Williams from 80icrazy80_**

**Sorry for all those people who didn't get picked but I hope you will still read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character!**

**Chapter 1: Disney Wishes**

**Logan's POV**

The guys and I were waiting for Gustavo to come in and to tell us what the heck we were in here for, Carlos was starting to get bored and that was never a good thing. Finally after what seemed like an hour Gustavo walked in with an ecstatic Kelly traipsing along behind him needless to say it grabbed all of our attention.

"What's with the face Gustavo?" Kendall questioned as always being the one to say what was on all of our minds.

"Griffin wants you to get some experience with bigger crowds and singing somewhere that isn't really a venue more like a stage that was randomly set up somewhere" Gustavo replied.

"Also we think that you could learn some things from seeing some of the others that are going to be performing there" Kelly added while checking something on her blackberry.

"Where are we supposed to be performing?" I asked after they had spent some time dancing around the location.

"You will be performing at Disney Land for the weekend" we cheered high fiving each other "but there are going to be rules since I know that even if I banned you from wondering around the park you would do just that" well he had a point there. "One you will practice before you even think about sneaking off to the rides, Two you will be on time to rehearsal, and Three" we groaned "You will have fun at the park" he added with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!" we all cheered.

"Now hurry up and get packed we leave in a half hour" Kelly warned as we all bolted out of the door before we could be given anymore rules that we would probably break.

On the way back to the apartment we were talking about what rides we were definitely going to go on...well James was talking about that but mostly what hot girls were going to be there. It only took us 20 minutes to all get ready and down to the car where we ended up spending 45 minutes packed into a small van with us four, Gustavo, Kelly, Mama Knight, and Katie so as you can imagine we were more than ready to get out of the house. (A/N Sorry I am jumping around a lot but I think that this part is kind of boring so I am going to just skip to the action)

"DOGS HEEL!" Gustavo screamed as we tried to sneak off.

"Aw come on Gustavo we just want to go have some fun" Carlos whined but Gustavo didn't budge.

"I don't think so you are going to watch the next act" he stated finally. We grumpily followed him and Kelly to a stage surprisingly surrounded by a lot of people when we got closer we saw a group of four girls and let me tell you they were all hot!

"Hey everybody how are you all doing today?" a girl a little bit shorter than me with dirty blond hair that went down to her back with green and blue streaks in it with feather extensions twisted into a braid the crowd started cheering as she scanned the wave of people I met her bright green eyes and I felt really light and not to mention a bunch of butterflies. She was wearing black cargo shorts, white printed vest top with black fingerless gloves, red and black plaid shoes, studded belt and a white baseball cap that she wore backwards.

"Well we are Dreamscape and I am the totally awesome Raegan!" she yelled smiling making the sun reflect off the small stud in her nose before she was hit in the head with a drum stick. She just snickered before tossing her microphone over to another girl letting me catch sight of the crescent moon connected to a star tattoo on her wrist.

**James POV**

After that girl Raegan was done with her introduction she threw the microphone to her friend...and let me tell you when I saw this girl my eyes grew at least double in size. She had dirty blond hair with blond highlights that went down to the small of her back showing how tall she actually was my eyes grew even bigger if that was even possible when her hazel eyes met mine. She was dressed totally the opposite then what she looked wearing a black Eminem shirt, tan skinny cargo pants and grey converse. From here you could see her bright blue watch on wrist and the yin yang necklace around her neck. My eyes zeroed in on the Eminem tattoo around her ankle _'wow she really likes him'_ I thought.

"The names Skylar better remember it!" she stated looking all tough before cracking a huge smile "I'm just kidding" the audience laughed with her "Next" she yelled throwing the microphone to another one of her friends.

**Kendall's POV**

These girls seemed really into performing after Raegan and Skylar had made their introductions it a girl with really tanned skin who had long dark brown hair with some red highlights that stopped between her shoulders. Her outfit was rather different from the other two...it was more girly. She was wearing light ripped jeans with a blue tank top, pink jacket thing and blue and shoes. She has big hazel eyes that her cheeks went into when she smiled showing off her dimples. I caught on that she was flashing those dimples in my direction and I couldn't help but smile back.

"As the other two nutcases before me did" Raegan and the last girl threw a towel at her which she dodged laughing "I am going to introduce myself, my name is Kaia and it's a pleasure to be entertaining you today!" with that she walked off to the side but not before tossing the microphone to the last girl.

**Carlos POV**

As the last girl came forward my jaw dropped so low I thought it might fall off because that's how beautiful she was with her long, auburn hair, foggy blue eyes with a piercing on her left eyebrow, pale skin, and athletic build I was in heaven. Her outfit was even better with her gray skinny jeans, purple plaid shirt that was cuffed at the elbows, grey fedora, and her knee high plaid converse and tons of bracelets.

"And last and totally the best I'm Charlotte and we are going to sing for you now" she smiled happily as all the other girls lined up.

**Nobodies POV**

The music started play and the girls started to dance.

_**Charlotte**_

(_S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
>(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S<em>

_**Raegan**_

_What's up girlfriend  
>Something's goin on <em>Raegan sang going up to Kaia and throwing her arm around her shoulder_  
>You got a look about you<br>Tell me what's wrong  
>(Is that your) boyfriend?<br>Handsome with that girl on the floor  
>We gotta dance now<br>Time to show our weapons of choice _she sang holding up the microphone stand threateningly

_**Skylar**__  
>(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S<br>Is All I Need to send  
>Just A Little Text <em>Skylar pulled out her phone and pretended to text her friends _  
>I'm Calling All The Girls <em>they all replied with getting their own phones out_  
>(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I<br>You Know it's not the end  
>Don't take it lying down<br>No crying now it's your world_

_**All**__  
>Let The Music Play<br>You Wont Get Away  
>Just Get the Groove<br>And then he'll come back to you again  
>(Let it Play! )<br>Let the music play  
>He wont get away<br>This groove he can't ignore  
>He wont leave you anymore<br>(Let it Play! )_

_**Charlotte**_

_S.O.S  
>(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S<br>S.O.S_

_**Kaia**_

_That crazy chick  
>Don't know who she's messin' with <em>Kaia bumped shoulders with Charlotte _  
>Look in her eyes<br>She's mentally undressing him_ then she pointed to this random girl in the audience_  
>(Now Listen) girlfriend<br>Lets step back right now  
>Better get your hands off<br>(Yeah) 'Cos we' about to get down _Skylar and Reagan started playfully sparring with each other

_**Skylar**__  
>(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S<br>I'm calling out again  
>Just a little text<br>And you're surrounded by your girls  
>(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I know how it's gonna end<br>Won't take it lying down  
>No crying now it's your world<em>

_**All**__  
>Let The Music Play<br>You Won't Get Away  
>Just Get the Groove<br>And then he'll come back to you again  
>(Let it Play! )<br>Let the music play  
>He won't get away<br>This groove he can't ignore  
>He won't leave you anymore<em>

_Let The Music Play  
>You Won't Get Away<br>Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
>And then he'll come back to you again<br>(Let it Play! )  
>Let the music play<br>He won't get away  
>This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>He won't leave you anymore  
>(Let it Play! )<em>

_**Raegan**_

_Get it on, no one stands a chance  
>Can't get enough and when we start to dance<br>Come with me now  
>Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>Just blow it up  
>Gonna hit the ground<br>(Hit the ground! )  
>Get it on no one stands a chance<br>Can't get enough (Oh woah)  
>And when we start to dance<br>Come with me now  
>Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>Just blow it up  
>Gonna hit the ground<em> Kaia and Raegan ran at Charlie and Skylar who then tossed them into a backflip_  
>(Hit the ground! )<em>

_**All**__  
>Let The Music Play<br>You Won't Get Away  
>Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you ohwoah)  
>Let the music play<br>He won't get away (get away)  
>This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>He won't leave you anymore  
>(Let it Play! )<br>Let The Music Play  
>You Won't Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>Just Get the Groove  
>And then he'll come back to you again<br>(Let it Play! )  
>Let the music play<br>He won't get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
>This groove he can't ignore<br>He won't leave you anymore  
>(Let it Play! )<br>Let The Music Play  
>You Won't Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)<br>Just Get the Groove  
>And then he'll come back to you again<br>(No No No)  
>Let the music play<br>He won't get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
>This groove he can't ignore<br>He won't leave you anymore  
>(Let it Play! )<em>

With a final pose the audience went absolutely crazy the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly included all thinking the same thing.

Boys="They are smoking hot"

Kelly and Gustavo="We need to get them signed to Rocque Records"

**And there you have it everyone! Next chapter it's the boys turn to perform their two songs one is going to be 'If I Ruled the World' and you guys get to choose the other with the poll that is going to be on my profile so please vote, review and all that jazz.**

**Sincerely**

**Big Time Rusher16**


	3. Scenes and Songs

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the hotness *Sigh* carry on**

**Chapter 2: Scenes and Songs**

_**Kendall's POV**_

As soon as they stopped singing we joined the crowd in going crazy cheering, the girls grabbed hands and bowed before Charlotte spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks for coming out today if y'all wanna go get some refreshments the next performance will be on in a few minutes"

"You guys will probably recognize them" Kaia started.

"Not to mention love their awesome music!" Skylar added getting a few more cheers.

"I know we do!" Raegan finished jumping on Skylar's back "And this is where we stop talking and go do something boring" the audience laughed as the girls ran/got carried off the stage.

"Come on guys that's your que" Kelly stated pushing us in the direction of backstage the guys, Freight Train and I followed kind of…dazed I guess would be a good word. The backstage was really just a bunch of chairs and a few coolers set off for the acts to get ready to go on, and that is exactly where we found the girls of 'Dreamscape' hanging out. Charlotte was getting a water bottle, Skylar and Kaia were arguing about something while Raegan was videotaping them with a small black and white flip video camera. As we got closer we could hear the last part of what they were arguing about.

"Like that time at the playground?" Skylar snickered as she dodged Kaia's hand.

"I told you I wasn't poll dancing I was pretending to be Spiderman" Kaia snapped defensively before crossing her arms over her they all started laughing in fact Charlotte laughed so hard that she spit out the water she was drinking…all over Skylar who froze.

"Oh Williams takes it in the face by Woods" Raegan laughed hysterically still filming.

"Now Williams is going to give it to Delaney in the face" Skylar growled jumping at Raegan who dodged and ran over to Kaia still filming.

"And now it's time for Martinez to take the camera while Delaney runs for her life" she giggled handing the camera to Kaia before running away with Skylar on her tail. Raegan ran until she was able to put one of the lunch tables between them.

"Come here Reggae I just wanna talk" Skylar taunted as they went around again.

"Raegan's not here right now leave a message after the sheep" replied Raegan "Baaaa" she jumped over the table when Skylar tried to get her by crawling underneath it. Raegan ran towards us well actually behind us...or rather behind and up Freight Train's back to the top of his shoulders needless to say big man didn't know what really happened.

"Come down here and face me like a man" Skylar yelled rushing past us as well.

"Well that sucks cause I am not a man" Raegan yelled back gripping onto Freight Train's head.

"Come down here and face me like a transexual" Skylar restated. Charlotte and Kaia laughed even harder with Kaia trying not to shake the camera to much.

"Yeah Rae it's not like Sky is that scary anyway" Charlotte called, Skylar paused before turning away from her current target towards a new one.

"What was that Charlie?" she hissed evily but Charlie just smirked.

"Banzai!" before we knew what happened Skylar was face first on the ground with Raegan holding her arms behind her back.

"How in the world did she do that?" Logan questioned, the rest of us were just as surprised as he was.

"Because I'm a ninja" Raegan replied jumping up, it was the first time out of the whole scene that one of the openly aknowledged our presence.

"Alright guys we've distracted them enough, its about time for them to go on" Kaia stated handing Charlie the camera and picking Sky up off the ground "Sorry about Rae she doesn't seem to remember that people actually do have personal space that they more than likely DON'T want disturbed" she appologized to Freight Train while scolding Raegan at the same time, who just smiled widely. Freight Train couldn't seem to help but smile back and say not to worry about it.

"The girls are right it's time for you guys to go on" Kelly said urging us up the stairs towards the stage.

"Wait where is Gustavo?" Carlos wondered and as if on que we heard him.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE BANDS BREAK!"** he screamed at some dude in a headset who just shrugged his shoulders.

"They had to go to lunch I'm sorry my hands are tied"

**"THIS IS JUST GREAT! HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO SING WITHOUT A BAND"** you could practically hear the eruption coming.

"Do you have sheets for the music?" Charlie asked giving Raegan back her camera who then shut it off, everyone turned to her "If you have some sheets with the notes on it we can play for you the other girls nodded.

"Yeah here are they are we don't have anytime to argue take them and go" Kelly ordered them pushing us all onto the stage "Good like!" she added before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Anyone know what song we are going to sing?" James whispered as Raegan took her spot behind the drums, Kaia and Sky went to the guitars, and Charlie went behind the keyboards I just shrugged and turned towards the now screaming crowd of girls (and some guys)

"How are you doin everybody?" I yelled into the microphone getting hit with the wave of excitment that eminated from the crowd.

"You guys having as much fun here as we are?" Logan called taking my lead.

"Yeah well now we are going to sing a surprise song for you" Carlos stated.

"It'll be a surprise for us as well" James added the crowd laughed, we heard Charlie start playing on the keyboard and in a second our ears filled with melodies of 'Nothing Even Matters' after a pause we all started singing and doing the dance moves.

_**All**_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>

_**Logan (Kendall)**_

_And nothing even matters (Eh)  
>And nothing even matters <em>

_**Logan**_

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes<br>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

_**All**_

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever_

_**Kendall**_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

_**All**_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>

_**Logan (Kendall)**_

_And nothing even matters (Eh)  
>And nothing even matters <em>

_**All**_

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>

**_Logan (Kendall)_**

_And nothing even matters, (woah)  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_**Logan**_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze  
>They disappear and it's just you and me<br>Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past_  
><em>I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last<em>  
><em>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah<em>

**All**

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever_

_**Kendall**_

_That I told you, that I told you, baby_

_**All**_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>_

**_Logan (Kendall)_**

_And nothing even matters, (eh)  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>

_**Logan (Kendall)**_

_And nothing even matters, (woah)_  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

**Kendall**

_Nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters, woah<em>

_**James (Carlos)**_

_We don't even need to fight (Don't need fight  
>Everything will be alright, (oh, yeah)<br>Nothing even matters but you and I_

_**All**_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, (nothing even matters)  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_'Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, baby<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

We all ended the song with a bang and the crowd went wild for more.

"Thanks for listening and an even bigger thanks for our stand in band 'Dreamscape" we all clapped for them they came up, we all grabbed hands and bowed all together. I have to say when Kaia grabbed my hand I felt shocks I haven't felt since Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and Review!<strong>


End file.
